Nightmares
by OneHellOfAnAwesomeOtaku
Summary: Germany finally chooses to confront his feelings for Italy, but will one nightmare change his mind?
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! This is my first fanfiction EVER! I hope it's not too bad.

Warning: Traumatic events happened during this time and I'm aware of that. This wasn't meant to offend anyone, this is purely for others' enjoyment. Thanks!

Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters! (.,_ .)

* * *

I've recently noticed that I get strange feelings when I'm around Italy. Whenever he smiles, it feels like there are butterflies in my stomach and I can't help but smile with him. I don't quite understand these feelings, but I think I'm in love with him. I'm not sure if I should tell him or not, I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I need to know... does he love me too? It took me a couple of hours, but I've decided that I'll ask him tomorrow. I'm not really sure how I'm going to do it though. Maybe if I sleep on it, I'll come up with something.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

_I was assigned to the gas chambers again. I hate it with a passion. I stand there and watch as the other soldiers lead another group into the champers. I can see the fear in their eyes. I try to block that fact from my mind when I notice something familiar. No... That can't be right... Italy can't be here. I look through the crowd, praying I was imagining it. Of course I wasn't... there he is... stuck in the crowd... unsure of what's going to happen to him. I look at the soldier that's leading the group. "Schicken sie nicht in." He looks at me, but doesn't stop. "Hast du mich nicht horen? Ich sagte schicken sie nicht in!" Italy recognizes my voice and starts to call out to me. "Germany! Germany, what's going on!?" I ignore him. "Stoppen! Als Ihr Kommandeur, befehle ich Ihnen zough stoppen!" He continues to ignore me as he begins stuffing them into the chamber and, like in all dreams, I can't move to stop him. "Bitte... BITTE!" He closes the door and a few minutes later I hear the screaming. Above all... I hear Italy's screaming. "GERMANY! HELP ME! PLEASE!" I fall to my knees, covering my ears, not willing to hear his pleas for help. "Nein! Bitte, nein!"_

I roll over in the bed. "N... n-nein... nein... N-Nein... NEIN!" I yell out and wake up with a start, panting with little sweat droplets on my head. I rest my head in my hands as I try to catch my breath, not realizing that I'm shaking.

* * *

Tahdah! I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! I appreciate any helpful advice you can give me! I gotta thank AnonymousFujoshi for helping me figure all of this out. You should read her stories too cause she's an amazing writer! Also I'm using Google translate, so I'm sorry if the German is wrong. Once again, thank you and please review! I need all the help I can get!  
-Ota

Translations:

"Schicken sie nicht in." - "Don't send them in."

"Hast du mich nicht horen? Ich sagte schicken sie nicht in!" - "Did you not hear me? I said don't send them in!"

"Stoppen! Als Ihr Kommandeur, befehle ich Ihnen zough stoppen!" - "Stop! As your commanding officer, I order you to stop!"

"Bitte." - "Please."

"Nein!" - "No!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples! I'm sorry for taking soooooooooo long to write! I couldn't really figure out what to write and I was determined to make another chapter for you guys. I hope it was worth the wait! If you MUST see the disclaimers, then go back to chapter 1 cause I'm lazy! NOW ON TO CHAPTER 2!

* * *

The next morning Italy made us spaghetti like he always does, but I'm too distracted to concentrate on what he's saying. I can't seem to get my mind off the nightmare. Maybe it means something. Could the dream be telling me that it's a bad idea to love him? Could it be warning me that I'll only hurt him in the end? Maybe this was all a bad idea in the first place.

"What do you think?" I look up when I hear those last words, furrowing my eyebrows.

"V-vhat?" He smiles and giggles a little.

"I knew you weren't paying attention! I said we should go out today!"

"Oh umm... zat sounds good. Vhere are ve going?"

He stands up. "The park, of course!"

He takes my hand, pulls me off my chair, and drags me out of the front door. I feel my heart skip a beat and my face heat up when I look down at our hands that are now locked together. _'Why must you make it so hard for me to ignore my feelings, Italy?_' I think to myself.

After a while of us running, we make it to our destination. Italy slows down to a walking pace and we walk together, hand-in-hand, while he goes on and on with some meaningless story and I'm left to my thoughts. '_I shouldn't be holding Italy's hand like this. It's making it almost impossible for me to keep my emotions under control. Then again, why should I hide my emotions? Because of one nightmare? I'm Germany for Gott's sake! Why should I let one bad dream scare me?_' I stop in my tracks and Italy looks back at me, confusion in his eyes.

"Italy..." I stop to figure out how to word it.

He turns around to face me and blinks, furrowing his eyebrows. "Yes?"

* * *

Well, there it is! Chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Reviews are much appreciated and I do keep all helpful tips in mind. Thanks for reading! Oh! And thank you Anon for your help once again!

-Ota

Translations:

Gott's - God's


End file.
